


Under Control

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder, M/M, sambenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny notices something about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

Benny was grateful for the Winchesters giving him a place to stay and, even with Dean warning him to stay out of his deadly brothers way, he might be a little sweet on Sam. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t seem as if Sam returned his feelings. Oh, he tolerated Benny… but that was about it.

It was mostly to feel like he earned his keep that Benny started taking over the kitchen. Maybe a little bit to endear himself to Sam, but mostly to feel like he made a contribution.

The food was good, he knew. He was well aware of his culinary skills. Dean patted him on the back and mock lectured him for hiding this away the whole time they were n purgatory. Benny rolled his eyes because it wasn’t like he could do much with a harpy and nothing to season it with.

Sam almost always had some sort of excuse not to eat, even when Benny could clearly see the hunger in his eyes and the longing expression on his face. The boy was clearly just stubborn. And it finally just reached a tipping point one evening when he caught Sam lifting the lid off the jambalaya on the stove just to get a good whiff of the food.   
"Alright, ya skinny mullet. That’s enough of that. You won’t eat the food just because it’s me cookin’ it, right? I see the way you look at it and I just caught you smelln’ it."

Sam’s face turned a mighty deep shade of red and he dropped the lid back on the pot.

"No, that’s not it. I just…"

"Well, if that’s not it… then you’ll sit your rear down and you’ll eat with your brother and I tonight. No excuses."

"Y-yeah." Sam scurried out of the kitchen and Benny wondered if Sam would actually come back around for dinner.

Sure enough, one hour later Sam followed his brother into the kitchen looking like a kicked puppy. He accepted his bowl with a sincere thank you and sat down with fork in hand.

Benny watched as Sam picked around in his bowl, eating the rice and leaving every other ingredient at the bottom. He shrugged and heaved a mental sigh, but it was better than nothing so he left well enough alone.

"Not so bad for a vampire, eh?" He smirked.

"Benny, that’s not…" Sam let his fork clatter into the bowl and pushed the bowl away.

"It’s not you. Samantha’s always been a princess about his food. Picky kid can’t just eat what’s in front of him unless it’s a pile of lettuce or something." Dean laughed.

Benny raised an eyebrow at the death glare that Sam gave Dean before storming out of the kitchen, his small bowl not even half finished. Dean happily dumped the rest of Sam’s food into his own bowl and scarfed it down with enthusiasm.

The next day Sam agreed to take a plate of food as long as he could eat it in his room. Benny acquiesced, just happy that Sam was willing to eat his cooking.

When Benny went to collect the dirty dishes, he found the dish empty but Sam’s garbage was full of the meal.

So at the next meal, he told Sam he had to eat at the table like everyone else. It was the least he could do since Benny put all the hard work into making the meal.

"He’s got a point, Sammy." Dean agreed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sam accepted his plate of food and sat down. He picked at it until Dean pointed out that he was being ungrateful. With a huff of annoyance, Sam ate his plate clear of food.

"Glad you seemed to like it." Benny smiled. Sam nodded and left the table while holding his stomach.

"I didn’t let him know I made a dessert." Benny remembered, getting up to go after Sam. Sam’s bedroom was empty and Benny was about to check the library when he heard a gagging sound from Sam’s bathroom.

Oh.

It felt suddenly as if someone had pulled the rug out from under his feet and Benny found himself leaning against the wall for support as everything about Sam started to make a sick sort of sense.

The bathroom door clicked and Sam walked out, face paling immediately when he saw Benny waiting for him.

"Uh… just… I think maybe something didn’t agree with me." Sam stammered.

"Like food in general?" 

"What? No… I’ve just never been good with cilantro, ya know, and-"

"You don’t have to lie to me. I’ve been around a long time, and I’ve seen this before." He was sad that he had to be the one to confront Sam about this.

"Benny, I don’t know what your talking about. I told you it was just-"

"Stop lying!" Benny’s roar silenced Sam and the hunter cringed away from him. "You have to stop doin’ this to yourself. I’ve seen how quickly it can get out of control."

"I’m fine. I’ve been dealing with it long enough to have it under control.”

"You think so. Because that’s what it’s about, right? Control? Your brother told me all about you. The demon blood, Lucifer, the cage, the hallucinations… your whole life has been manipulated by people around you. So you took control over the one thing you could… food." He could see in Sam’s face that he was correct. "But, cher, it’s controlling you now. You see that, right?"

Sam’s stance was defensive. His arms were crossed over his body and his head was down, but he gave the smallest nod of his head.

"Please, don’t tell Dean." Sam whispered as a tear left a trail down his cheek.

"Naw, of course not. But we are going to work on this… together." Slowly, so he didn’t startle, Benny brought his hands up around Sam and pulled him into an embrace.

It was as if the final lock had been broken, and Sam finally let himself go within Benny’s arms.


End file.
